my little pony: la generacion delta
by Linx Kapstein
Summary: Esta es la historia de un grupo de ponys, que por tener un ligero contacto con caballeros de athena su mundo correra peligro, podran remediarlo? Conoceran el cosmos verdadero? Y mas importante que nada...cual sera la verdad?
1. Chapter 1: esta es nuestra historia

**hola a todos, aqui katta y les traigo mi primer fic, disfrutenlo!**

* * *

capitulo 1: esta es nuestra historia...

Era una tarde muy tranquila en canterlot, salvo por dos jovenes unicornios que corrian por todos lados, seguramente escapando de algo o alguien.

\- vuelve aqui señorita "ser un guerrero no implica bañarse"!...- gritaba el unicornio macho, ya con eso se savia que la otra escapaba de él-

-nunca!...-grito la unicornio, al parecer si estaba escapando del unicornio, y corrió mas rapido chocando con una alcornio de pelaje azul oscuro y cabellera ondulante azul- pr-princesa luna...-

-karin...que haces...- pregunto la princesa-

-princesa!...detengala!- grito el unicornio-

-hm?...karin en que andas metida ahora...-

-maestra...por favor detengalo...el quiere-

-quiero llevarla a darse un baño-

-dylan...es solo eso...yo me encago- dijo luna, haciendo levitar a la unicornio, karin, y trayendo un balde con agua al mismo tiempo-

-no no no no no no no!...-se quejó karin justo antes de que el balde la empapara-...-

-bien dylan...lleva a tu hermana a su havitacion...y has que las niñeras la bañen...-

\- si...muchas gracias su majestad...- agradecio dilan a la princesa, al parecer esos dos unicornios eran hermanos-

Dylan, llevo a karin a su havitacion, aun levitandola, y arrojandola a la bañera en cuanto llegó al baño...

\- bien...la princesa luna dice que la bañen...- le dijo dylan a las niñeras-

-de inmediato- contestó una de ellas-

-oigan porque tanto alborot...- dijo una pegaso entrando al baño y echandose a reir al instante por la exprecion que karin tenia en su cara, estaba con el seño fruncido y haciendo un muy notable puchero-

-karin esto es encerio...jajajajaj- reia la pegaso-

-briana esto no es gracioso- decia karin-

-claro que lo es ajajajjaja- reia y reia la pegaso, briana-

-de que te ries aho...- dijo una pony terrenal entrando al baño a causa de la risa de la pegaso-k

arin...ya has caido muy bajo...-

-callate talia-

-hay dios me llevare a briana de aqui...antes de que cause mas problemas- dijo la pony, talia, llevandose a la pegaso-

Luego de un rato forzoso tratando de bañar a la unicornio. Esta se encontraba en su havitacion esperando a su maestra...la princesa luna...


	2. chapter 2: esta es nuestra historia 2

**hola a todos! Aqui les traigo la segunda parte del prime cap del fic! Disfrutenlo!**

* * *

Esta es nuestra historia: parte 2**  
**

Karin habia terminado su baño obligado, y se habia dirijido a la habitacion de la princesa luna para su clase de magia oscura:

-bien karin, para dominar la niebla nocturna solo deves concertrarte-le diijo la alicornio a la unicornio-

-bien, aqui voy-karin cerro los ojos von fuerza mientras su cuerno brillaba, luego, en la habitacion aparecio una niebla color celeste claro y grisaceo-lo logre! Lo logre!-

-sabia que podias hacerlo-halagò la princesa-bien, ahora se esta haciendo de noche, podrias acompañarme y aprender sobre las estrellas, la luna y esas cosas-le invito la princesa-

Podian decir que la princesa era fria y solitaria, pero cuando ella recibiò a karin como su dicipula, su corazòn se abriò para darle cariño a esa pequeña unicornio.

Bueno, la princesa y su dicipula se dirijieron al patio central del castillo de canterlot, en donde es cielo ya estaba medio oscuro, la princesa se concentro y lentamente la luna comenzo a ascender al cielo, tomando su pocisionen ese gran manto oscuro. Luego, pequeños destellos de luz comenzaron a aperecer en el cielo nocturno, haciendo formas llamadas constelaciones.

-mira karin, esa constelacion es linx-dijo luna-

-linx?, que nombre tan raro-cuestiono karin-

-ese es el nombre que se le dio cuando se descubrio, cuando paso el tiempo el nombre fue traducido y quedo como lince-explico la princesa-

-el lince, es un lindo animal, me gusta mucho-afirmo karin-

-sabes, las constelacion no solo son formas que hacen las estrellas, tambien tienen su propia historia-dijo luna-

-usted como sabe eso?-

-veras, no recuerdas que hace algun tiempo twilight sparkle viajo a otra dimencion?-

-claro! Como olvidarlo!-

-bien, la verdad es que yo tambien tuve que viajar a esa dimencion, y aprendi muchas cosas ahi-le susurro la princesa a su dicipula-

-de verdad?-dijo la unicornio muy asombrada-

-si-afirmo luna-en esa dimencion aprendi las historias de la cultura griega sobre las constelaciones-

-cultura griega?-karin estaba confundida-

-en esa dimencion hay muchas culturas, osea, paises, continentes, imperios!-

-creo que ya estoy entendiendo, es como nosotros, el reino de equestria, es una cultura cierto?-

-exacto!-exclamo luna- y equestria con los reinos vecinos forman las diferentes culturas en todo nuestro mundo-

-valla, es imprecionante-karin estaba mas que asombrada-

-bien sigamos, la cultura griega en la dimencion alterna duro hace como 2000 años, y alo que yo voy es que su mitologia contaba historias de grandes hèroes, que honraban a los dioses con grandes tesoros o edificios, y las historias de las constelaciones no son la exepcion,mira, la historia de orion, orion era un guerrero, pero un dia, la diosa gaia envio un escorpiòn para darle una leccion al guerrero, el aguijon del animal cumpliò con su trabajo-

-el escorpion mato a orion-dijo karin un poco timida-

-asi es, por eso en el cielo la constelacion de orion mengua su brillo cuando la constelacion de escorpio aparece, Es por eso la competencia entre ambas constelaciones-

-increible-la unicornio miro al cielo viendo las contelaciones nombradas por la princesa-

-sabia que te gustaria esa historia-

-princesa, cree que algun dia pueda viajar a esa dimencion?-pregunto ilucionada karin-

-claro, si sigues estudiando asi, de seguro que celestia me autorisa para enciarte en una mision de campo-aseguro luna-

-si!-

En otro lugar, la princesa celestia miraba desde una ventana lo que su hermana, luna, estaba haciendo, cuando sin aviso alguien llamo a la puerta.

-adelante-dijo celestia-

-diculpe su majestad, esque, estoy preocupado-era dylan, el hermano de karin-

-que te inquieta dylan?-

-es que, karin, su poder es un tanto extraño, no lo comprendo-

-dylan, que no lo comprendas no quiere decir que sea malo-la princesa miro a su dicipulo-crèeme tu tienes el mismo misterioso poder que karin, solo que ella ya lo esta desarrollando con mas rapides por su entorno-contesto la soberana de equestria-

-a que se refiere?-

-si ella es oscuridad, su poder despertara mas rapidamente con la ayuda de luna-

-y eso es malo cierto?-

-porque siempre tan negativo dylan?, karin podria con su poder salvarnos de algun mal que tenga que ver con la oscuridad-

-yo, no pense en eso-

-pues deverias ser mas optimista, se que cuidar a tu hermana es mas importante que cualquier cosa pero deverias disfrutar mas-

-usted no lo entiende, ella no es mi hermana biologica, yo solo la cuido como hermano, un pegaso le dijo a mis padres que por favor la cuidaran, no entiendo porque, pero èl dijo que algun dia vendrian a buscarla, y que la protegieramos-recordo el unicornio-

-entonces deves entrenar muy duro dylan-

-si!-dicho eso dylan abandono la havitacion de su maestra-

Dylan estaba preocupado, algo le decia que su hermana corria peligro, tenia que entrenar, volverse mas fuerte para poder protegerla, y ella tambien. Las palabras de aquel pegaso hace años todavia le preocupaban.

-flash back-

Hace años, en una casa de canterlot, un pequeño unicornio jugaba en el patio trasero de aquella casa, mientras sus padres estaban dentro de la casa, de pronto, una estela color dorado con grandes alas. La estela callo, justo en medio del patio trasero, dylan, el unicornio que se encontraba ahi, lo miro preocupado, el brillo de la estela bajo, hasta dejar un pegaso, tenia el pelaje cafe claro, crin revuelta castaña, y su cutie mark era un meteoro con un par de alas que en su interior que tenia una flecha dorada, estaba herido en lugar de esta, quien traia entre sus cascos a una unicornio recien nacida.

El pegaso llamo la atencion de los padres de dylan, quienes salieron, el pegaso les entrego a la unicornio.

-por favor, cuidenla, no dejen que nadie le haga daño-pidio el pegaso-volvere cuando pueda por ella, y les dire que es-

-Podria decirnos quien es usted?-pregunto la madre de dylan al pegaso, ya sosteniendo con una de sus patas a la unicornio-

-Lo siento, pero no puedo, no por ahora-contesto el pegaso-

Los padres de dylan llevaron a su hijo, a la pequeña que ahora seria su hija y al pegaso dentro de la casa para curarle las heridas. Cuando el legaso ya tenia puesta las vendasen su ala derecha y algunas mas en su cuerpo, se dispuso a irse, no sin antes acercarse a dylan y decirle:

-prometeme que te volveras fuerte, el mejor de todos-le susurro el pegaso, dylan asintio- espero que me enorgullescas-

El pegaso se fue, y nunca mas volvio, los años pasaron y dylan crecio junto a la unicirnio, karin, siendo su hermano.

-fin flash back-

Esa experiencia habia incitado a dylan y a sus padres a inscribir a dylan y karin en la academia para unicornios super dotados de la princesa celestia, en donde la princesa celestia elijio a dylan como su protegido, y tiempo despues, cuando la princesa luna regreso, eligio a karin para ver sus habilidades,y luego se convirtio en su maestra.


End file.
